More Than Just a Gift
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: It took Marth too long to realize who he truly loved. By the time he did, he had intertwined his hand with another, and the one he loved was left out in the cold. So he did what he could. Even if it was a bit late. (Marth x MyUnit/Kris) (Accepting requests) (One-shot Drabble-fic series) (slightly AU)
1. Subtle

Marth got swept up by the festivities, swamped by the guests, overwhelmed by the presents, distracted by the feast, so shamefully much that he had completely ignored one who had desperately needed attention for a long time now. Or at least, he felt like that special one needed some attention.

No, it was not his wife.

It was... it was hard to say really. The term "crush", he deemed, was too childish a word for his feelings toward her, yet "lust" was not appropriate at ALL, for he knew that he truly loved her, not just her body, but her soul, heart, mind, spirit, and all, from the way her long blue hair was forever swaying in its high-ponytail to the smiles she gave out rarely amongst others to her admirable (and actually sort of flattering, but only the deepest, darkest corners of his soul would admit that, or so he told himself) unwavering loyalty towards him to her compassion to-

You get the idea.

Or maybe he was being desperate for love. Again.

She was at her home village for the holidays and wouldn't return until the day before the new year, so he had some time to think... but over what, he wasn't sure.

He could always just take her as a concubine or a lover of sorts. Kings had always done so before him, but the thought of doing so to ANYONE, much less his honorable, sort-of-innocent Kris, Altea's finest knight (and undoubtedly his most favored) brought that out of the question. Besides, she would angrily chide him: '_What would the people think of such a man_?!'

He had to admit, she was deathly beautiful and yet frightening all at the same time when she was angry though.

But the predictable words rang true, so that idea had been scrapped a long time ago, burning away in the deepest reaches of Hell, right next to where Gharnef would be.

He could admit his forbidden love to her, his Royal Guard, his Kris, the woman whom so many men had fallen for her and yet she never notices.

_I swear... she's a seductress with a lady's smile and a man's sword... let's pray that that didn't come out wrong..._

Yet people could overhear, and as every single forbidden love story goes, the doomed couple would fall to their temptation and continue to visit each other, trying to tell themselves that it was the last time until they either run off and elope or ruin themselves. Unfortunately for him, Marth, the former option isn't exactly an option since he kind of sort of has to take over the ruling of maybe a country or two.

So, finally, he settled with one option: discrete, perfectly normal on the outside, and if Kris misinterprets it, it was still alright.

It will go smoothly, he told himself.

Kris hummed along to a melody while heading towards the drill grounds, a favorite location of hers, but stopped right at _anothe_r painting of _him._

The one she loves, yet can never love.

For the first time in her entire life, she had an urge to be selfish, to turn back the wheels of time so that she could have met her Liege during the War of Shadows instead so they actually had a chance to be together without the Talys princess, Caeda, in the way, or maybe even plot-

Her head snapped up, catching herself on her sinful thoughts. Visibly shaking her head, she moved along to the drill grounds. Picking up a killer blade, she fought mindlessly today, not minding the blossoming nicks and bruises, keeping the ones she had took victory from barely conscious, and after several rounds, Cain had kicked her out, saying that she was working too much, too hard (and also literally beating up everyone).

Sitting down on a random bench, she took deep, long, calm breathes, controlling them, willing them to slow down. She groaned. Surely _everyone _had seen her make a fool out of herself back there. Thank goodness that her Liege didn't see her. That would be **disastrous**.

"I think she's right here."

Well... let's just throw those last two statements out of the window.

In Marth's own mind, he sighed deeply. He had hid his carefully wrapped gift right behind the bench where a battered and forlorn Kris sat. Marth sat here on occasions as well when there was nothing to be done and when nobody in particular was looking. If anyone came by, he would just say that he wanted to see the knights in training for some sort of tactical nonsense and whatnot.

But he couldn't fool himself while trying, and failing, to avert his eyes from the sweat glistening from his "best friend"'s back, her flushed cheeks, the graceful movements of her entire body... He had thought several times of how such a lovely, red-pink face would be under him.

Thank Naga for small miracles that included nobody ever catching him on his forbidden fantasies.

Hearts beat fast when eyes meet.

"Wrys, I think Kris really is exerting too much of herself."

The old bishop nodded along. "True. Don't do too much right after your break. Take it slowly. Ah... that's quite a gash there on your arm..." Finishing his job, he gave a nod towards both knight and king and walked off, presumably to find Luke. The womanizer was always the butt-end of Wrys' grandfatherly style of teasing anyways.

Sitting down next to Kris, he coughed softly, in an awkward fashion. "Ah... how was Sera Village?" Immediately, he saw the results of the question: a small smile betraying the feeling of nostalgia, wistful, slightly misty eyes, and a more relaxed posture. Gods, he loved it when she was more relaxed like this.

"It's growing as a trading post now. Norne is as fine as ever, and everyone is doing well. My former next-door neighbor had passed away the night after I came though, Naga bless his soul. His last words was a blessing to me, well-wishing me a good future with a good husband and children." She wiped away a single tear. "We celebrated the Winter Festival with a huge feast. There was much dancing and singing... how was your holiday, sire?"

Despite Jägen's comments of his naivety, he was actually quite adapt now at reading people, but he had to think over her words again, the tone of her voice... '_I wish it could be you...'_

He smiled a grin with light humor to respond to her question. "Oh, with stuffy nobles and too much food with too much presents. Honestly, I wish to experience the Winter Festival through a commoner's life..."

"My Liege, be thankful for your wealth and position," she immediately chided.

Chuckling, he answers, "I know, I know..." With a deep intake of breath and an exhale (oh gods, it was shaky, he thought), he reached a hand behind a bench and pulled out a present. "I believe I didn't give a present to you yet? My apologies for my tardiness." '_I'm sorry I could not have said it sooner._'

Her eyes widened in surprise. "M-my Liege, sire, I-"

He thrust it upon her hands, their fingers touching in the most subtle way. "Open it. I think you will take a liking to it." '_I love you. I hope you can accept that_.'

She opened the gift with graceful, soft hands (he wished they would open something else), making sure not to tear the wrappig. He chuckled. '_You can be cute, did you know that?_'

She gasped in surprise at the ornate dagger in her hands. She ran her fingers through the simple crossguard, thumbing the lapis lazuli stone set at the rear bolster.

"So that when the time rises, you can defend yourself." '_Because I do not wish to see you hurt_.' He grinned and joked, "And look good while doing so." '_As if you weren't already_.'

She laughed. "Thank you, my Liege. Although..." She stared off into the distance as Marth decided to try something else.

He gingerly put his hand on the area right next to her left shoulder blade, where he knew she hurt the most. She suffured the blow for him, he remembered. He would never forget that. "Does it still hurt... here? Really. Don't strain yourself too much." '_I'm worried for you_.'

She smiled. "I am fine, but thank you for caring." But they both knew that it was a lie. They sat in a comfortable yet awkward silence, as if they both were holding back something that was meant to be said, his hand never quite leaving the old scar as they watched some new recruits train. "My Liege... I... I have something to tell you..."

"Mm. And what is it?" Marth didn't put his hopes to high, but his lingering sin still wished, still waited, patiently, in perseverance.

"I... No, never mind." But her eyes betrayed it all when he peeked at them. Her face was red.

Was that supposed to mean something?

He stood up and smiling brightly at her with a (hopefully) dash of sweetness. "Have a good day Kris. I'll see you around."

And just before he walked away, she suddenly jumped around and kissed him. And missed by kissing his cheek.

He smiled the biggest today as he took her in for a quick embrace. "You are a good woman," he whispered, and then left.

It went well enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oops. Sorry for kinda disappearing for more than half a year and not posting anything. *points at Assassin's Creed and my parents***

**My only excuse was my recent fangirling over AC, writer's block, laziness, and...**

**Well...**

**I've lost all drive to continue "Not What it Looks Like".**

**As I went through the Fire Emblem fanfiction section, I saw so many other FE:A self-inserts out there, and... well, I'm afraid to continue on with anything Awakening-related. Really. Looking back at it, I just see failure upon failure at every single sentence. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but it just seems so... stereotypical. So, for now, my FE:A self-insert will be put on hiatus while I update this fanfic series of MAH FREAKIN' OTP GAIZ YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW AMAZING THIS SHIP/PAIRING IS and maybe post a "from our world"-insert-thing (FE6), an amnesiac mounted bowman (Akaneian series), a weird, elaborate, hardly understandable backstory for Mark the Tactician (pre-FE7), etc...**

**I don't know anymore...**


	2. Prince of Flowers, Knight of Feathers

Kris found herself floating underwater once she had closed her eyes. Weird. And yet she wasn't panicked nor afraid, nor usually tense and on guard.

No, she was very relaxed and calm, as if nothing in the world could ever bother her, as if she had found true peace.

Something latched onto her shoulder and she was now shaking, shaking, shaking-

"Hey, Kris, you're not out of it, aren't you?" Kris immediately snapped up into attention straight into the eyes of_(__oh good Naga, this will not end well)_ Cain.

Cain himself. What a lucky day. Nodding off to sleep on duty and CAPTAIN FREAKING CAIN catching her doing so.

_SOMEONE JUST SHOOT AND KILL ME WITH A BOW AND ARROW ALREADY!_

Luckily for her, he didn't seem too mad. In fact... why was he so concerned? "Kris... look at those bags under your eyes! Are you even sleeping at all?"

"Uh... Yes... sir...?" _That's an awkward question, _she mused to herself.

The seasoned knight only sighed in exasperation. "Golly... your dedication and zeal can probably match neck-to-neck with Jägen's... You know what, Kris? You are on break. Now. And that was a command."

Her eyes widened in shock. "B-but-"

"No 'but's! I'll personally see to the guard duty. Take a nap or something, I don't care. Just rest!"

Sighing in defeat yet smiling all at the same time, she saluted towards her superior and walked off to her tent, resisting the urge to just cast her sword and armor carelessly into some dark, dusty corner.

After properly putting away her things, she laid back on her cot and closed her eyes, yet when she did, she felt too restless to sleep. Her legs were jittery, her fingers skittered about, her voice feeling neglected without use, and her entire body fresh.

She had no idea why the Captain would let her rest. She certainly didn't feel like she needed rest in the first place!

...

...

...

Ignoring the fact that she nodded off on duty and had him catch her red-handed...

She stood back up and armed herself with only a dagger before setting out, a destination in mind.

There are no other settlements around for miles, and after the army's latest battle, everyone, Prince Marth included (_oh no, don't you ever think of him again), _knew that that nobody was in the mood nor condition to pick up and march. Willpower can only fuel you for so long after all before exhausted soldiers start dropping like flies during their journey. (She had to admit though, the sight of the less-experienced ones doing so was quite hilarious. So were the faces of the veterans who had started to nod off.)

However, there was a lovely meadow she had noticed that was a bit of ways from the camp. It was covered with lively shades of every single color imaginable. Perhaps she could visit it.

And so that would explain why Kris had slipped out from the camp to pay the lovely meadow with beautiful, colorful flowers a visit.

Smiling to herself, she carefully sat down amidst the field blossoms, taking time to appreciate each and every single one. Rubbing the petals of a violet-colored one, her hands suddenly had the greatest urge to make something that she hadn't made in a _very _long time.

Plucking several flowers, Kris started to weave them together. In and out, in and out, in and out... She began to hum as well, first meekly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, but, gradually, she started to softly sing.

_There! Done!_

She smiled at the flower crown she held in her hands. She was a bit rusty from the lack of practice over the years, from training into knighthood and being a member of the Royal Guard and the 7th Platoon and all, but her eyes shined in satisfaction and she smiled- a true and blue, Naga-for-honest kind, happy smile.

With a sigh of contentment, she laid down on the ground and looked up at the clear sky with bits of floating clouds. She pointed at the sky and began to draw in the air, sometimes stopping at a cloud for no good reason other than just to look at it. _God's, when was the last time since I had ever done something like this?_

_..._

_..._

_Thank you, Cain._

And she found herself drifting off into sleep before she could catch herself.

"Kris? Kris... Kris!" Marth called out within the camp. His voice was high and panicked, on the verge of cracking, frantic with his best friend's (_stop fooling yourself, you lying, cheating craven) _and bodyguard's disappearance. Cain had told him, as well as several other witnesses, that they saw a tired-looking Kris head off to her own tent, yet when he peaked in, all that he saw was her armor and weapons, put neatly away.

She had a thing for organization.

"Um... Prince... Marth...?"

He looked behind him and found Katarina. (_Er... Eine. Katarina. Eine... this is confusing...) _"Yes? Katarina?"

She seemed more relaxed when he used the name she used before she betrayed him (_but that's all in the past now)._ "I saw Kris head off to the nearby meadow not too long ago if you're that worried..."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you, Katarina."

And with that, he began to jog off to the field of flowers. However,when he actually got there, he began to scratch his head with a perplexed expression. One would think that long, blue hair would be easy to spot, but _no,_ Naga forbid his search would ever be that easy. Plus, the sea of colorful flowers was actually quite dense and tall.

"A... Achoo!"

Marth rubbed his nose and groaned. Stupid allergies.

He then heard another groan join his, and it seemed to come from next to him...

He looked around him, but there wasn't a visible human being for miles around (unless you counted the camp). However, once he look down towards the ground, he saw his bodyguard, slightly shivering with a red face and small groans coming out from her lips-

_Oh, good Naga, what the HECK am I even witnessing?! Gods! This is so embarrassing..._

He knelt down and tried to lightly shake her awake. "Kris? Wake up."

"Hm...?" She turned around with half-lidded eyes towards him. _O__h gods, she's so beautiful and innocent like this._ However, within seconds, she stood up to attention, blushing from embarrassment and what he presumed to be shame. "I'm so sorry, milord! I-"

Marth laughed and softly, playfully shoved her. "Please, just stop for once. Don't be so wound up! Everyone has been commenting on how tired you looked nowadays, so stop." He smiled brightly at her.

She sheepishly smiled back. "S-still..."

"I won't accept your apology because their's nothing to apologize for. Really."

Sighing, the Royal Guard plopped back down on flowers. "Today is such a nice day..."

"It really is." He looked over to her, Kris, and (_gods, she's a goddess within the sun's rays, and that smile) _saw her holding something in her hands. "What is it that you're holding?"

"Ah..." Her face started flushing as she began to mumble incoherent words. "It's... a flower crown... sire..." she finally said softly, her face red.

Marth chuckled. "What was that about not being girly enough again? Let me see." He started to reach out towards her hand when she visibly flinched. His hand stopped and he looked at her face's expression, which was contorted into some... unrecognizable emotion. "Kris? What's wrong?" He asked softly, his hand moving to her shoulder instead. She made a reminisce wince, but he still noticed. He took his hand back and realized that his heart was burning fast.

"I..." She took deep breathes, slowly relaxing every muscle that had been made tense. "I'm sorry, my Liege. It... it is a long story I am not willing to share." She turned and gingerly dropped the flower crown into his lap. "... here it is. It's been a while since I've last made one, so-"

He smiled and interrupted, "It's beautiful." And that was the truth. Despite the fact that it was a bit crumpled up from being in her hand for so long, he acknowledged the careful art made only by the cleverest of fingers, and found beauty in something so... simple. So simple, yet pure.

He smiled impishly and fitted it over his head. "Marth, Prince of Flowers! A fitting title, no?"

Kris looked like she was about to say something when she stopped herself, her eyes traveling around, and then she erupted into a fit of giggles. "Ahahahaha!"

Marth laughed right along with her, and Mother Nature found that the perfect time to let a breeze slip a little something into her long, pure blue hair: a single feather, white and blue- a blue jay's feather. Her hand started to move up to it to try and remove it when his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. For no apparent good, logical reason.

And then Marth let his heart guide his actions, his words, his emotions and feelings. "Don't." He smiled sadly. "Don't take that away. How else can my loyal Knight of Feathers ever be recognized?"

She didn't know why, but she did as he said.

They sat in silence, simply staring at each other for Naga knows how long until both became brave enough to utter three soft words to each other as two ridiculously-looking pair of forbidden lovers admitted to each other:

"I love you."

He squeezed her hand as her head lowered, knowing how she would feel about this. "My Liege-"

"Kris, promise me something."

She raised her head again. "Yes?"

"When around others, address me as you wish. But when we are alone, please, call me by my name. Call me Marth." They neared towards each other until their foreheads touched. "You make me feel human. You always understand. You've become my greatest confidant and..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, letting his last words die within his vocal chords, hoping, _hoping, _that she would understand what he had meant to say. "Don't take this away from me. Please," He started to whisper, his eyes watery, his voice catching up within his throat as his true love began to weep small, silent tears, the pair knowing well enough that such love can only fail at its first step. If anyone else knew...

They won't be the only ruined ones. Caeda won't be the only ruined ones, and neither their friends, Altea, Akaneia... for all they knew, all of existence in its entirety might be destroyed.

"Yes... Yes... Marth..."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, knowing that underneath the knight of unwavering loyalty, who stood comoletely obediant, who will die for her family, her friends, her country, and most importantly, _him, _was just a simple country girl who weaved flower crowns and worries too much of not being lady-like or girly enough and had cooking that tasted like steel. (_Not exactly the best experience ever.)_

She closed in to his chest, listening to the heartbeat beyond his blue chestplate, well aware that despite of the fact that the people had percieved him as the great Hero of Light, who slew the evil Gharnef and Earth Dragon Medeus, who fought with ferocious courage and tenacity for what family he had left, his friends, his country, the world, he was just a man forced to bear too many burdens on just him alone, who goofed around and loved theatrics and played pretend.

And so such a memory had been preserved in the great king's mind, more than anything else, more than the victory in what people had began to know as the War of Heroes, more than his wedding with Caeda as he looked among the crowd and found a Kris still able to smile at them even when they both know she was dying in the inside...

Of a simple span of time when a man and a woman simply named Marth and Kris sat next to each other in a nameless meadow filled with a sea of flowers, both looking absolutely outrageous with the man wearing a crown of bright, pastel, childish flowers and the woman wearing a blue-jay's feather stuck in her hair by the wind in a ridiculous position as she taught him how to weave more flower crowns so that the woman could become the man's Princess of Flowers.

If only that could ever become true.

**A/N:**

**Well, here it is, chappie two.**** I hope this is satisfactory for any other people who ship Marth x Kris like a madwoman like me. (Hahaha I doubt it.) Honestly though, as a confession, I kind of like it this way, not being recognized so much, as if you were sharing the secret of their secret love.**

**No hate please! Only constructive criticism! I suck at romance and usually try to avoid it, so you can say that this Drabble-shot fanfic is something like my first tries...**

**Would you believe me if I say that this was actually inspired by, surprise surprise, a Fate/Zero fanfiction I once read?**


	3. Die With Pride

**Note: Slightly Implied Marth x M!Kris****. It's obviously AU as well because EVERYONE knows that Marth does not canonically die during the War of Heroes or whatever it's called.**

It was going so well too.

Yet here they both were, lying as a bloody heap on the ground, struggling to stand up, struggling against their enemies, struggling to fight _one last time._

He heard the labored breathing to his right, shallow, desperate, clinging on to the last strands of life.

His Liege somehow managed to stumble up, if that was possible. He smiled at Kris, who was still shamefully trying to stand up, his bloody grin full of light humor. "Kris... I thought I was the only person you would ever kneel before to."

That did it. With a great burst of hidden strength, using his sword as leverage, he stood up alongside his Liege. The latter grabbed onto his hand, as if he was afraid of dying alone.

"Kris..."

"I know... Marth."

The prince breathed in deeply as the enemies closed in, uttering his final speech to his one and only champion. "It is more than obvious that we fall today, my dear friend. So be it. But when we fall, we will not do so kneeling at our enemies' feet like desperate, shameless dogs. We will die standing on our feet with pride!"

"It will be my honor," the Royal Guard answered.

They released each other's hands and readied their respective swords, Marth with Falchion, Kris with his self-made long sword with similar strength to that of a silver sword with much better durability.

And within the next strike, the pair became unstoppable, a gale of slashes and stabs, a dance with the enemy forces to the death.

Allies that were too far away to help cried out to them, but they didn't listen. Like stubborn stallions, they fought on, drawing and relying on each other's strength.

Marth blocked and shoved away a soldier onto Kris's long sword, who then shook the corpse away and stuck a charging knight through cleanly. Using his foot to kick him away, he turned just in time to clash swords with a sellsword. It was barely even a stalemate, seeing that Kris had overcome the other man within seconds that felt like hours. Meanwhile, Marth had repeatedly stabbed at anyone's chest that came to close to him, more than once exploiting a chink in their armor for a quick death.

It was a bad idea to be separated from their friends, but one must not dwell in the past.

Soon, their enemies had gathered in a loose, large circle around them, lances and hands sizzling with magic and bows and arrows all aimed at them. The pair backed up, standing back to back.

"It's not the end my Liege. It will never be the end until this war is done, I swear it," Kris stated in between shaky breathes. In any other moment, he would be collapsing in exhaustion, but loyalty to one's prince and playing around at Death's door can do quite a lot for the energy in one so young.

Marth smiled and opened his mouth to reply, turning his head towards his dear friend, like an old friend he had known since forever, when in reality it was more akin to half a year.

But what came out was not the sweet words of the prince, but blood. The strain of doing so much while sustaining so much injuries had finally caught up to him. He stumbled before collapsing. Kris immediately turned around and caught him in his arms, buckling a bit from the weight of it all.

Marth smiled grimly, no longer having the strength to speak.

But there was not need for spoken words.

'_Ah... look at this mess...'_

_'You are NOT dying before me!'_

Kris whirled around, meeting the eyes of the faceless men, faceless so that they were easier to kill. "Keep the prince alive. Kill his guard," he heard someone within this circle of death say.

The words angered him. No one, NO ONE, will imprison his Liege! NOT OVER HIS DEAD BODY!

He never had the chance.

An arrow blossomed on his back. Two. Three. Realizing his fate, he simply held his dying Liege close to his chest, never closing his eyes in the red-clouded sight of death.

Just before they both fell, they met each other's eyes. Both blue, crystal-clear blue, clearing the red haze in their eyes.

They smiled. They locked hands and intertwined fingers.

They were dead when they hit the dirt.

**A/N:**  
><strong>OOOOOH. DARK.<strong>


	4. Happy New Year!

**Note: Modern!AU**

Marth rapped at the apartment door in front of him, biting his lip from nervousness.

Luckily enough for him, the person he wanted to see was home this evening.

After a few bumps, clicks, and chains, the door opened up to the young face of an old-time friend. "Marth!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Say, Kris, I brought food. Care for some potluck for supper?"

She smiled brightly. "Sure! I was going to order takeout anyways, so I don't mind."

Inviting her old friend in, she immediately prepared some tea as she set the table. "So... how's Caeda? Is Elice doing well?"

He froze up. "Uh... Caeda's visiting her family for the new year. I'm planning to visit Elice tomorrow morning. God knows that hospitals are the worst place ever."

Luckily, she didn't notice. "Agreed. Well, that's good. What did you bring?"

He smiled to himself. "Well, I brought mashed potatoes, some fruit salad, Mr. Jägen grilled some lamb chops and told me to bring some over to you, and I tried Elice's recipe for some lo mei rice. I hope it turns out well..."

Kris laughed out loud. "That's wonderful! You probably shouldn't worry about the lo mei rice, it'll definitely be better than any of my cooking!"

Marth chuckled. "True. How you almost manage to burn down your flat while trying to make a sandwich should probably be classified as a superpower."

Kris snorted and brought over the tea. "Ginger, jasmine, green tea, jasmine green tea, or Earl Grey?"

"Jasmine green sounds nice."

Nodding, she hummed along until they both had a cup of tea in their hands. Having two couches, they sat across from each other. Kris's precious Chinese tea set was on the coffee table between them.

Sipping some tea, she looked at Marth with a piercing gaze, making him uncomfortable. He was about to blurt out the one thing that had bugged him for the past week when she set down her tea and shrugged. "Well, let's eat, shall we?"

All of the food were in small bowls covered lids. They took them out and he could see her eyes shine from the delicious food in front of her. "Wow! This is amazing!" Marth beamed from her excitement.

They ate in a relative silence, none of them uncomfortable. It reminded them of their high school years, sitting next to each other in a loud cafeteria and immersed in their own little quiet bubble.

Finishing their pleasant meal and washing up the dishes, they resumed sitting on the couch when Kris gave a knowing smile. "So, what's bothering you, Marth?"

He took a shaky breath, unwilling to say it out. Quick as a flash, she was by his side, gently rubbing his back as a gentle urge to say what he needed and as comfort, comfort that she was there for him. Always. "I-I found Caeda..."

"Go on..."

"I found Caeda cheating on me."

He heard a small gasp, and he found himself wrapped in a warm hug.

The initial shock of his discovery prevented him from shedding any tears. But as his friend continued her caring ministrations, he couldn't stop his soft sobs from escaping, the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

She simply hummed, letting his tears fall without any word. He often felt like she was the only person who really understood who he was as a person: more fragile than expected, as sensitive as a girl, more prone to cry... it was no wonder that so many people had bullied him, calling him gay and transgender and all that whatnot. Most girls just laughed and gossiped about him.

Until Kris came along. She was like a shining ray of hope, chasing away the bullies and the dishonor laid on him, helping him regain his respect among his peers and several new good friends as well.

Well... they were new at the time. Now, they were all old friends.

"W-what should I do?" Marth began to stifle his cries, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

"Well... just talk it out with her, I guess. It might be just some huge misunderstanding or something-"

"I..." He flushed from embarrassment. "I kinda stalked her for some time already... at first, she was just kissing Ogma, so I was like: okay, I'm just paranoid, but then I've started seeing more and more..." He sighed and leaned towards Kris, who was just as tall as him. "I guess I can talk it out, try to part on good terms. She really was a good friend beforehand. I don't want it to be any more awkward between us..."

"Mhm." Nodding, she never let go of him until he cleared his throat. Blushing, she pulled away and refilled her tea. "But let's not let that dampen tonight. Last Airbender marathon?"

He immediately perked up. "Oh, please, yes!"

They watched for a good long time, all the way until almost midnight. He noticed how Kris didn't move back to her seat.

Pausing the episode, they simply watched the clock.

"Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Ah... never mind."

"No, seriously, what?"

"Really, it doesn't matter... much."

She laughed as the clock ticked to 11:59 when Marth whirled around and silenced the laugh with a kiss.

It was intoxicating, yet there really wasn't any heat behind it, just a sweet kiss that made them both wanting for more. He embraced her, closing their eyes as the clock struck twelve, continuing on for another minute before pulling away. Both were blushing a fierce red as they both pulled out idiotic, wry grins.

"What was that for?"

"Well... a good end for the old year and a good beginning for the new year?"

They laughed out loud at the lame excuse as he kissed her again. "Happy new year," Marth said.

"Happy new year to you too," Kris replied.

**A/N:**  
><strong>IMLATEIMLATEIMLATEIMLATEIMLATE IMSOSORRYUUUUUUGH<strong>

**Anyways, just being fashionably late 'n all. Happy new year to everybuddy!**

**Some notifications: I'm bumping up the rating for future chapters. There won't be any citrus (yet), but there would be hints and mentions of it (maybe, when I get the guts to haha), but I WILL will WILL definitely write some disturbing scenes for some future chapters. It will take time for me to upload the next one, so sit tight and read the stories made by the peeps I mentioned above.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR GUISE!**


	5. Imaginary

Kris sat in a field of flowers. Her best dreams always take place in a field of flowers. Not that she's complaining or anything.

She laid down slowly in the sea of silky petals, rubbing one of the yellow ones. A blissful smile gracing her face, something that she has not done for a _very _long time.

_'Help! Quickly! She's about to die!'_

She closed her eyes, her mind wandering to thoughts of her Liege. Usually, she stopped them before a spark could ever conceive itself. This time, she let the fiery passion run wild and free.

He was quite the eye-candy, handsome, charming, a literal prince in shining (blue) armor, ready to save any person in need.

But she knew better than that. There was a side to him that he always hid away, away from the prying eyes of the world. This side of him had sparkling eyes of childish delights and humor, the pure soul that somehow grew up and killed and yet was still so innocent and untainted, a heart filled with love for all those who mattered to him and hatred for all the evils of the world.

But was there any room in his heart for love for her, she wondered.

_'Put her in the infirmary! Naga forbid she die!'_  
><em>'Yes sir!'<em>

Footsteps headed towards her, but she did not heed them. For the first time in her life, she did not give a single care for anything, anyone. All she cared for was peace. Peace and tranquility in this utopia she found herself in.

Was this even a dream, she wondered? If it was, she didn't want to wake up. Never. Never, ever, ever wake up.

She heard the soft _thump _of a person sitting down next to her. She heard the wrinkle of clothing, the soft, lazy breeze, the grass and flowers moving about. A hand touched her face.

She opened her eyes.

Red.

_'It's not working! I think-'_

She blinked her eyes again. The blue sky was there, as always.

The hand messed around with her bangs, ran its fingers through her blue deep, blue hair. She smiled.

"Kris."

"Marth."

It was only here where they could ever do as they wish without discovery, to be as they truly are. It was here where she smiled more, was more calm, more sure of herself, where she could sink in this field of flowers and drown in goodness, away from the stress and strain of her life.

And it was where she could see and hear her beloved laugh.

Marth leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hello, my dear." He wore commoner's clothes, that make him seem oh so much more simple yet approachable and loving and caring.

Kris smiled brightly at him. "Hello." She rolled over, her legs crossing in the air as she propped her head on her hand and looked up at her kneeling love. She wore no armor, just simple clothes back in her old days in Sera Village. "It feels so nice out here, doesn't it?"

"It really does," he replied. A gleeful, mischievous glint in his eyes was the only warning she had before he suddenly had his arms at her sides, everywhere on her body as he assaulted/tickled her. She shrieked and laughed out loud, trying with naught a bit of success to pull herself away from his onslaught against her ticklish... well, everything. It surprised her, really, of how ticklish she could be yet still receive pain so well.

"S-stop!"

Marth laughed. "No!" He replied like a child.

Gathering her last bits of strength, she rolled him around and turned around until he was on the ground and she hovering above him as she began her own attack in their tickle war, aiming for his neck and sides. He started laughing as well.

Oh gods, his laugh was like an angel's, full of light and life. It was so delightful to hear it!

And, unintentionally, she leaned in and stole a kiss from him.

They stopped.

All was still until Marth kissed back with the same gentleness and juvenile shyness that she knew that he had. It was passionate and sweet, and-

They pulled away for breaths, both of their faces red from... whatever, a goofy smile gracing both of their features.

"You look ridiculous, dear."

"As if you weren't."

Hands flew, and soon, a flower crown was placed upon their heads. Kris giggled while Marth chuckled.

Classic.

_'We're losing her! Oh gods...'_  
><em>'Nonononononononono not now! Not now!'<em>  
><em>'Not like this... Not like this!'<em>

"My dear Princess, allow me to escort you to your estate!" Marth theatrically declared, then swept her up from her feet and carried her to nowhere in particular. She gasped, then smiled wide like an idiot.

"Yes, sir knight. I would much appreciate it!"

He set her down. "We are here, my dear Princess. My Lady, I must confess to you one thing before I leave in my journey."

"Oh no! Please, don't leave! It is a dangerous world out there, and... and I'll fade away into oblivion of you die out there! Who will protect me?" She cried out, then embraced him and clung to him.

He chuckled. "If you insist, but I must still confess."

He knelt down and kissed her hand, then pulled out a small ring made of the tiniest flowers. "I love you with all my heart, with all my mind, with all my soul, with all my strength. Please, let me ask of you, will you marry me?"

She mock-gasped, but even then, knowing this was nothing more than a play, tears unconsciously began to form at her eyes, tears of happiness.

_'No! No!'_  
><em>'Kris, please...'<em>  
><em>'Captain, come on! You still need to tell me how to woo girls better!'<em>  
><em>'Kris... please, you've helped me grow so much!'<em>  
><em>'You are strong, so very strong! Do not permit your strength fail your life!'<em>

"Yes, yes!"

Marth slid the ring into her finger than jumped up and embraced her in jubilee. "Oh, yes, thank you!"

"No, thank you!"

Suddenly, everything fell silent.

Silent.

And dark.

But neither of them noticed as they closed their eyes.

"I love you, Kris."

"I love you, Marth."

"Kris? Kris! Wake up!"

Kris groggily opened her eyes.

The light burned.

What was that dream...? It felt so good...

"Kris! Can you hear me?"

The voices sounded so faraway, so muffled. She nodded her head.

A loud sound, a large collected sigh perhaps, resonated through her eardrums. She saw red in her vision, yet heard a man's voice.

Sir Cain, then.

"S-sir..."

"Sh... don't talk. Rest."

"B-but Marth, sir-"

"Fine. Milord is fine. Just rest. Everyone's worried about you." The red-clad knight draped the blanket further over her. It was only then that she realized that she was cold. Cold, and shivering. And it hurt everywhere.

"Infection."

He walked out of the tent as she continued lying in her bed. The air was thick with the scent of blood. _Her _blood.

The flap opened, and a familiar, welcome blue-haired lord popped his head inside the tent. "Kris?" He said softly.

She turned around the best she could. Marth walked over and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "You really are burning up..." He sighed. "Don't do something that reckless again. It was so frightening, to see one of my own friends so willing to throw their life away for me... please, do not do that again..."

'_Because I love you..._' "It's..."

"Hush," he shushed, bringing a finger to her lips. "Don't talk. Later, maybe, but now, you have to rest, alright?"

"Yes, Milord."

He smiled wryly and shook his head. "By the way... don't tell anyone I was here, alright?"

She couldn't help giggling as he slipped out, but after mere moments her face was downcast again.

"Perhaps... perhaps another time... another place... in another life..." she whispered to herself.

This was how she satisfied herself: by her sick fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What did I tell you about me being the only person who ships this?**

**The next chappie might take a while solely because it's a long one. And I may have accidentally deleted it just when I was about to finish it.**

**Oops. **


	6. Remember (Happeh Borthdah 2 meh)

**Note: M!Kris**

It was a cloudy, yet strangely bright day, although the cold managed to mess up most of the weather. Yet, it is not characteristic for Kris not to do this every single year, at least on this date.

He ran his hands over the tombstones, a bunch of fresh flowers from the local florist laid on their land, the ground still barren, the affects of winter still not leaving the land.

But that was fine.

He crouched down at the first tomb, one built for couples, staring deeply into the empty words and the empty name and the empty date. His grandfather and grandmother. He remembered how once, some time ago, he affectionately called his grandfather "Gran" and the grandmother he never knew "Grans".

The largest tomb and ran his hands over the engraved words, the engraved name, the engraved date. His father. He could not hold onto anything of his except for the last sword he made before his death, unfinished and remaining undone for the rest of eternity.

The next also had an engraving of an angel along with the stone words, the stone name, the stone date. His mother. An angel of life, snatched away from this world by the angel of death, by the burning coldness of illness.

And the smallest, nothing more than a plaque with meaningless words, worthless dates, an unknown name. His twin sister. Stolen away brutally from his life, leaving nothing more than a bloodied, blue scarf behind, the same scarf that he wore every single day, unable to let it go. The tails to his heads, the sword to his soldier, the knight to his prince, the only other person that completed the last part of his empty half to make him whole.

All four, and countless others, gone, leaving him out in the dust of Doluna.

He had seen many leave, and was now already numb to the pain, yet he couldn't help but wonder, was this all he can do, just simply watch people die? Even he had questioned the reason why he served his Liege so faithfully. If he was like anyone else he personally knew... wouldn't he be gone one day before him as well, to leave him... alone?

Perhaps he was trying to divert fate from its path.

He stood up and wrapped the thick coat around himself even more, retreating to the only inn in Sera Village, his hometown. Packing up his things, he bid farewell to the people he was familiar with, mounted his horse, and rode away to the Altean capital. He had already asked for a day off to visit his hometown.

Funny how he never really told anyone his birthday. He took time to remember the birthdays of everyone he knew, even going are far to his subordinates. Why, he didn't exactly know, and he didn't care. Which sort of brings up the question: who will remember his birthday?

He tied up his horse in the stables and headed inside, softly speaking greetings to his fellow knights until he reached his room. It was well into the night now as he slid off his armor. He was about to wrap the blankets around him and call it a night when there was knocking on the door. Groaning, he opened it. Outside was the smiling King of Kings, holding a wrapped package in his hands. He looked side to side for any onlookers before giving him a kiss on the cheek and thrusting the gift onto his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Kris."

He smiled.

So someone did remember.

* * *

><p>Mini (Guest): Pfft I know, I was just being over-dramatic. You're welcome.<p>

Gunlord500: Awe, thanks!

xenocanaan: And here it is.

Rinnie (Guest): Awe, thank you for the compliment, and you're welcome. I feel very blessed right now. :3 Oh, and this is your OTP too? That makes two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yeaup. Today's my birthday, and I'm planning to celebrate it by spamming the readers with updates and constantly listening to Tsux Namine's cover of "Mirage Dragoon". Whee.**

**Was this sad? Nope, it's not sad.**


End file.
